Sweet on Accident
by Happily Ever After. Again
Summary: After a bizarre incident in the 2nd, yes 2nd, Music Room, Renge forces Hunny and Haruhi to host together for a new setting in the host club. After what happened earlier, everything is getting stranger by the second! HunnyxHaru *T for Safety!
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by the absolutely, positively adorable (and awesome) story, called _Something Sweet! by Nikkii-Love706_. She is the inspiration and muse and motive and all those other wonderful things for this story. **

**I think I might continue this into a long story, but I have NO IDEAS D: sob sob... So if you like this and feel the urge to give me inspiration to continue, I will gladly do something awesome for you in return. I have no idea what though... AGAIN WITH THE NO IDEAS! **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. (hehe I almost typed disclam... would that make me an oyster?)**

* * *

Hunny stomped around the Music Room searching through every cupboard for something sweet to eat. (A/N: LOL THAT TOTALLY RHYMED~!) "Come on there's got be cake SOME where!" He muttered under his breath. "Meanie Takashi!" After a few more cupboards, he gave up and walked out of the Music Room. Slowly he trudged his way out into the other abandoned music room in search of food.

He opened the door slightly and was shocked to see Haruhi sitting in the room at one of the couches doing her homework. Haruhi quickly turned around to see who it was. When she saw it was Hunny she had a little panic moment, because she had been eating a small cupcake. She finished the last bite of her cupcake off and swallowed quickly, barely chewing at all. "Hey, Hunny-senpai! How are you feeling today?" Hunny gave her the smallest smile.

"I miss my sweets Haru-chan!"

"Aww… I'm sorry!" Haruhi said sympathetically, "Is there anything I could do to help? As long as I don't give you sweets, of course."

Hunny thought for a moment, when suddenly he had an idea. He looked down at his hands shyly and said, "Well, there might be something you could do…"

She smiled, "Anything you want!"

He looked up at her in awe, "Anything?"

When Haruhi nodded, Hunny jumped into action pushing her down onto the couch she was sitting one and planted his lips on hers. He licked her lips, making her open her mouth slightly. He took advantage of this and slid his tongue into the still shocked girl's mouth. He gave a small moan and continued to kiss the seemingly willing girl.

When Hunny broke away from lack of air, he let go of Haruhi's wrists and sat up. When she sat up, he immediately leaned against her and sighed.

"Um… what… was that?" Haruhi asked slowly.

"Well… it was 2 things. First, I really wanted to kiss you because Haru-chan is so cute and I like her a lot, and second, you had a little leftover chocolate on your lips!"

Haruhi blushed and said, "But you're not allowed to have sweet's sempai!"

He smirked and said, "Maybe this can just be our little secret, huh Haru-chan? Thanks though! And maybe you can help me out again later too. After Host Club!" He giggled and hopped off the couch, running to the door.

_This place gets weirder every day… _Haruhi thought, _but maybe weird is a good thing?_

_

* * *

_

**THE END! Remember I would be honored to know if you think it's a good multi-chapter fic start. Or if you had any ideas. You don't even have to review, you could just PM me! I would NEVER tell you to review, because that would be hypocritical since I don't like it when people tell me to review. **


	2. The Start of the End

Yay! Inspiration hit me! This takes place the next day during Host Club.

Dsciameir: I own nhntoig.

* * *

It was another seemingly normal day at the Host Club. That was until Renge, in typical Renge manner, came up through the floor, laughing manically. The host club looked up from their clients in confusion and/or annoyance. This was seemingly typical for them, but it would never stop irking them.

"Ahahahaha… Ahahahaha!" Renge laughed, "Sorry girls, Host Club is over for the day. Now get lost!"

Most of the girls scrambled to their feet and rushed off, a few were a bit slower in the process. Eventually all of the girls made their way out of the music room.

"Renge, what is this all about?" Kyoya scoffed.

"Kyoya! You're perfect, I promise! It's the rest of these boys. It's the same old, same old, over and over again! Nothing new."

"Are you saying we need a new member?"

"No… the problem is not that monumental… yet! We just need… new pairings! New loves, new love triangles! Ooh… so exciting!" Renge squealed.

"What are you talking about?" the twins said in unison, "There's already us and Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai."

"Yes! But you see, Mori-senpai is a protective cousin, there's no real dirt in that! The girls need something new… something fresh… something… Haruhi!"

At hearing her name called by the crazed otaku, Haruhi turned around from the dishes she was clearing from Hunny-senpai's table.

"What? Oh no… you guys can't just rope me into your crazy ideas!" Haruhi said waving her hands back and forth in front of her face.

"Ah boo… you haven't even heard my idea yet!" Renge pouted.

"I'm not so sure I want to hear your idea, that last time I did we were filming a movie that portrayed Hunny-senpai as a bully. Your ideas are insane Renge! Imagine how poor Hunny-senpai felt."

"I've got it! It's perfect I know just what to do! The natural and the loli-shota! Oh it's perfect!" Renge squealed.

"Renge, what on earth are you talking about?" Kyoya asked growing impatient.

"The natural type has a crush on the loli boy!"

"What?" 4 voices screamed in unison.

Tamaki fainted to the ground, while the twins rushed to take black mail photo's for later. Renge ran squealing out of the room yelling something about having to update her doujinshi. (sp)

**Haruhi's POV**

Oh no… this is bad. After what happened yesterday in the 2nd music room, I can barely face him, let alone host with him! Hopefully, Kyoya finds it profitless and discards the idea.

"Hmm… Maybe Renge has a point…" Kyoya said tapping his pen against his chin in thought. "How about we hold a contest or an auction and have 25 girls get a day of hosting, but none of the other girls do. We can try it out on them then, and if they like it we use it. If they don't, well I have my ways that won't let them tell."

"We think that's a great idea," the twins purred, "We could always use a sister act."

I shuddered at the thought. I don't know what to think of Hunny-senpai. In fact I haven't talked to him since that happened.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I piped up.

"No." Kyoya said sternly, "We're holding the auction tomorrow, and then the next day will be the test drive."

I looked over at Hunny-senpai to see what he thought of the situation. He just smiled as he sat on Mori-senpai's shoulders, clutching his usa-chan, not a care in the world. Oh screw him. I groan and pick up my bag. "Whatever. I'm leaving." I say loudly, then stomp out of the room.


	3. The Reason She's the Natural

It was finally the day of the test run. Haruhi was super nervous, and wanted to beat the entire clubs heads in. She almost had the other day but 2 things had stopped her. 1) Hunny was now very convince she didn't even like him as a friend, so she gave in a said she'd do it, and 2) Kyoya promised to remove ¼ her debt for just doing the trial run. So in reluctance, she agreed. As she walked through the courtyard on the way to host club, she ran into Hunny and Mori.

"Hiya, Haru-chan! How are you?" Hunny asked in a bubbly voice.

Haruhi looked beside her and smiled. "Oh, I'm doing okay. I'm worried about today though. If it goes well, what about you Mori-senpai, what'll you do?"

Mori just nodded and let Hunny answer for him.

"We talked to Kyo-chan about it and he said that we could just host together some days, and the days we did Takashi could go to kendo, or read or something. So there will still be days where you host all by yourself."

"Oh okay, I guess that takes care of that problem," Haruhi said, still unsure of the whole situation.

When Haruhi walked into the room, she saw tables upon tables of sweets lined up, ready to eat.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled running across the room to greet her. Before he could tackle her, Hunny-senpai had flipped himself off of Mori's back and jumped down in front of her. As soon as Tamaki came close enough Honey kicked him in the stomach, not hard, but enough to stop him.

"Ne, Tama-chan, you don't wanna hurt Haru do you?" Hunny said innocently before running off to one of the tables.

Haruhi looked around confused, "Why are there cakes everywhere? Doesn't Hunny-senpai have another cavity? I thought he couldn't have sweets."

"My cavities are all gone now Haru! So in honor of my return to sweets, and our new deal, the 'Sweet as Cake' package, we got me all my favorite treats!"

Haruhi nodded in understanding still in awe of all the sweets.

Tamaki had finally recovered from the shock of being kicked in the stomach by Hunny, world champion martial artist, and was ready to go for the day.

"Everybody! Take your places; we're opening in just 3 minutes!"

All the hosts rushed to the front of the room, this time taking on a few new poses. Tamaki still had his throne as usual, this time with Kyoya on one knee in front of his chair. The twins were on one side of Tamaki's throne wrapped in an embrace. Mori-senpai stood behind it with his arms on the top of the throne. The newest pose though, was Hunny clutching on to Haruhi with his head nestled in the crook of her neck. Renge had chosen this pose as an introduction to the pair.

As the doors opened and the rose petals flourished, the hosts said their famous welcome and all the girls squealed at the sight of Haruhi with Hunny in 'his' arms. Choruses of 'Oh they are so cute!' and 'How sweet!' rang out across the room. Haruhi gently let Hunny down so he could run and grab his Usa-chan off of one of the tables, while Kyoya called all the girls over to him to 'explain' what was going on between the two. Basically he fed them a sugar spun tale of how Haruhi had a crush on 'his' senior. So in true host club fashion they were trying to play cupid for the two and had them hosting together. The girls bought the tale like it was a new Prada bag.

"Excuse me ladies, I need to go make some tea. I'll be right back." Haruhi said. She ran into the back room and laid her head against the table, "I can't do this! I can barely host on my own, let alone put on an act with somebody else."

"You can do it Haru-chan." A small voice said from behind her. She spun around to see Hunny staring at her, "You're good at this! That's why we call you the Natural type!" He smiled. "Now come on it won't be that hard, I can even do it all. You just have to play along."

"But I need to get the tea, I'll be right out I promise."

"Really super promise?" Hunny said with big eyes.

Haruhi laughed, "Yes really super promise. Now go entertain those ladies."

"Okie doke!" Hunny said as he turned to skip out of the room. Haruhi made the tea as quickly as possible, and rushed out to the table where the clients and Hunny were waiting. She set the tea down and asked, "Would you ladies like any sweets? We have plenty left over from the other day, and we just had some new ones shipped in."

"We'd love some cake Haruhi-kun!" Haruhi stood up and was about to go grab the sweets when Mori patted her shoulder.

"Stay." He said lightly.

"Alright…" Haruhi said, confused. She continued to make light conversation with the girls, discussing her home life with them, and what she liked to cook.

"Have any of the hosts tried your food Haruhi?" one girl asked.

"Well… actually I think the last time they came over to my place we ordered out… so no, they haven't." Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"Can we come over and try it then?" Hunny-senpai giggled.

"I don't know. I have a big history test to study for and Tamaki and the twins are just too loud."

"Then can _**I **_come over and try your food Haru-chan?" he tried again leaning towards her.

Haruhi realized this is probably what he meant by follow his lead, so she got as flustered as she could and said, "I-I guess so Hunny-senpai." She hoped she had been blushing or something.

Hunny sat back in his seat and giggled, "Yay! I get to try Haru-chan's cooking!" Haruhi looked over at the girls to see they all had hearts in their eyes. Their act was working very well!

Haruhi continued to look flustered for a moment more until Mori-senpai walked up with a tray of sweets. It had one big chocolate cake for Hunny, and other little brownie type treats for the girls.

"Thanks Mori-kun! You're so sweet!" one of the girls cooed.

Haruhi began to reach for a brownie when Hunny stopped her, "No-no Haruhi! _**I **_wanna feed you!"

Haruhi blushed again, (was it just her or was it getting easier?) and nodded slightly, "I can feed my self!" she said defensively.

**Hunny's POV**

Haruhi's good at this. "Oh come on Haru-chan! It's so much more fun this way!"

"A-alright, I guess so." She says slowly. Perfect, she's got this down! I slowly lift the fork up to her mouth and she opens her mouth reluctantly. She takes the cake off the fork and chews slowly, then smiles.

"This is delicious! What is it?"

"It's double chocolate cream!" (A/N I have no idea if that is a real cake, it just sounded good! XD ) I say happily.

"Could I maybe have just a little more?" Haruhi says shyly.

"Of course Haru-chan!" I hope she knows I like her. After what I did on Monday she'd better know. She's always so sweet, but she treats me like a little brother. This was a good turn of events for me. Maybe I could even get her to like me! For real, and not just pretend! I look over and see all the girls on Moe overload and smile. This is just perfect. I feed the cake to Haruhi bite by bite and she is the cutest thing I've ever seen.

I will make her mine!


	4. New Geneology

I know it's short, but I'm running out of ideas LOL I'm lucky I thought of this cosplay! Is it over used? I don't think I've seen it but whatever.

Me no own Ouran! Ooh ooh ah ah!

* * *

"What are the results?" Haruhi said pacing back and forth around her room.

"Calm down, I'll tell you when I know what they are." Kyoya said coolly as possible.

Haruhi had been pacing the room for a good 5 minutes now and was really starting to get on Kyoya's nerves.

"It's just 25 votes senpai! How long could it take!"

"I also have to calculate about how much money it'll make us, how much it'll cost, etc. You underestimate my job."

Haruhi sighed and sat back down on the couch. This was nerve wracking. If she did well, she might get more customers, if she didn't nothing would change. You never know what crazy things you might get with the host club; they might even have strange matching costumes.

"Haruhi, calm down!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, you did great! Plus maybe now you'll get to wear more dresses~ " Kaoru said laughing.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Haruhi said rudely.

"I don't know! It was just a thought!"

"Okay Haruhi, here you go," Kyoya said. "The results are…"

The twins began to make an annoying drum roll sound with their hands.

"22/25 liked it. 3 were upset because they had a crush on either Haruhi or Hunny-senpai. So, you will be hosting together three times a week starting on Monday."

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. She had time to relax after today; it was only three times a week. The creepy part was, "Girls have crushes on me?"

"Lots!" Hunny said from where he was sitting eating cake. "Once I had a girl who was SO head over heels with Haru-chan she just went on and on!"

"What did she say senpai?" Tamaki said.

"She said that Haru-chan was cute, and smart, and gentle, and wonderful."

"Wow, that's really sweet of her. But kind of creepy at the same time, you know?" Haruhi said.

**Commence Inner Mind Theater!**

"_Haruhi, I think you're sweet, cute, smart, gentle, wonderful, an angel!" Tamaki said romantically._

"_Oh senpai!" _

**This has been an inner mind theater! **

"No, senpai. It's still creepy when you do it." Haruhi said in a monotone voice.

Tamaki simply retreated to his emo corner.

"So what now Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I think the twins were on to something. You should have matching costumes."

"We have an idea!" The twins yelled out.

"Ugh… no!" Haruhi groaned.

"Hey this one is a good idea!" Hikaru yelled.

"Yeah we put a lot of thought into this!" Kaoru agreed.

"Fine, what's your idea?" Kyoya sighed.

"We could all be different professions! Like Kyoya-senpai could be a doctor, Mori-senpai a police man, Tono a teacher, I could be a teacher, and Kaoru could be a vet. Haruhi could be a lawyer and Hunny-senpai could be a baker!" Hikaru said victoriously.

"How is that matching costumes?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"Fine. You could dress as a stay at home mom and Hunny could be your kid." Kaoru retorted.

"I like it!" Hunny giggled. "Haru-chan you're my new mommy!"


	5. Even More Geneology

**Sorry this is so short. You're lucky I even put this up at all! LOL**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Haruhi looked down her costume in the mirror. This was probably her favorite costume by far. They'd dressed her in basically the same outfit she'd had on when they'd gone to Karuizawa. It was a yellow striped shirt, with a blue frilly apron and a blue bandana. (They changed the colors.) It wasn't a super frilly apron, and she didn't look like a hobo either.

'_Knock Knock!'_

"Come in!" Haruhi yelled.

She turned around and saw Mitskuni standing in the doorway of the changing room. He was wearing a pair of light blue overalls with bunny pins all over them. He had a lollipop, and a cute little baseball hat that was blue and yellow. He was clutching his usa-chan against his light yellow shirt.

"Hi mommy!" he said cheerfully.

"Umm… Hi Hunny-senpai…"

"No, no, no, no, no, you can't call me senpai! And you can't call me Hunny either!"

"Then what should I call you?" Haruhi said, very confused.

"You should call me Mitskuni! Because mommies always call their sons by their names!"

"Well, okay then Mitskuni. You look good, I like your overalls." Haruhi said lightly grabbing her uniform and putting it in the garment bag.

"Thanks! Did you see? We match!"

Haruhi looked down at her outfit to see, they really did match.

"I guess that makes sense since we're hosting together. Is Mori-senpai hosting with us today?"

"Yeah! He's my daddy!"

Haruhi mentally slapped the host club.  
"Oh, okay then. That makes sense I guess…"  
_'Not really… I don't get it… maybe they just didn't have anywhere to place him? Because I don't really see how that fits…'_

"Come on Haru-chan! Let's go!" He jumped up grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. As soon as they were out of the changing room, the twins and Tamaki jumped at her.

"Haruhi, you're so cute!"  
"My daughter is so adorable!"  
When they were finally all done fussing, Hunny reached his hands up in the air towards Haruhi.

"You want me to pick you up?" Hunny nodded, "Okay then." Haruhi reached down and easily picked the little boy up.

"Hey, Tono! If Hunny-senpai is Haruhi's child… Does that make you a grandpa?"


	6. Welcome to Weirdsville pop: Haruhi

**Woot! Update! Yay! This chapter was fun to write.  
**

* * *

Haruhi walked to the front of the room, carrying Hunny in her arms. She turned to see Mori standing next to her. He glanced up and the clock and she groaned, "Mitskuni, I need to put you down. I need to go get the snacks ready for the customers."

"Can I come help, Mom?" Hunny said with a sly smile.

Haruhi blushed a deep shade a red and just nodded.

**MORI'S INNER RAMBLINGS**

I knew he liked her, but I didn't know he liked her this much. He doesn't let anyone call him Mitskuni. Only me, his parents, and Chika call him that. And sometimes Chika doesn't, but that narrows it down even further. He probably told her it was for the cosplay. Well, I don't think it is. Mitskuni told me to created 'situations' for him to be with Haruhi more, but I think Renge's doing better than I am. I did do a Kyoya like tactic and slip a brochure into Tamaki's backpack. It's just to another Ootori medical spa, but it's a good ways away. If all goes according to plan, then Hunny will have some extra time with Haruhi.

**END INNER RAMBLINGS**

"Alright Mitskuni, what kind of cake should be serve today?" Haruhi asked, looking into the large refrigerator filled with cakes.

"Ano… so many to choose from! How about… strawberry, since it's your favorite!"

"How'd you know?" Haruhi wondered.

"Oh, well, if given the choice you usually pick strawberry, right? So then I noticed you always picked it and assumed it was your favorite."

"Oh… well strawberry it is then!" Haruhi reached in and grabbed several strawberry cakes and placed them on a cart. She wheeled the cart out of the kitchen and into the 3rd music room, to get them ready to serve to guests.

"Alright everyone! Places, for opening!" Kyoya called

"How do you wanna pose for the opening Mitskuni?" Haruhi asked.

"Umm… how about you pick me up again? Yay, Haruhi Mommy!"

Haruhi laughed and reached down to pick the small boy up.

"Where's usa-chan?" he asked.

"I don't know… where was the last place you remember seeing him?"

"Probably over by the couch over there," he said pointing off into the difference at some random place in the room.

"Well, we'll get it after we open. Right now we need to pose, 'kay?"

"Okay, mommy." Hunny said with a slight frown on his face. Then all of the sudden he smiled, "Mommy Haruhi! I've gotta new pose idea!"

"What is it?"

"You could put your nose, against my nose! I saw it in a book once!" He said smiling.

"Okay, I guess that works." Haruhi leaned forward just slightly and put her nose against his.

**Haruhi's POV**

When the door opened we all immediately said welcome, I swear I felt Hunny's lips brush mine! I blushed like no other. I quickly turned my head to look at the ladies and shift one hip up to get a better grip of Hunny (AN that sounds weird… you know how when you hold a baby/toddler against your hip and then they start to fall and you bounce up and get a better grip on them? No? Wow…) All the girls ran towards their favorite hosts, and I, still caught up in the embarrassment of almost kissing my senpai, set Hunny down on the ground. He grabs my hand and drags me to the nearest couch, all of the girls following us.

"Mommy! I want some cake!" He says cutely.

"Not unless you promise to brush your teeth after." I say, trying to get 'in character.' I think it worked as all of our customers squealed 'KAWAII!' at once.

I sit down on the couch, and Hunny jumps up in my lap. Oh goodness, this couldn't get any more awkward. I've now, kissed him, carried him like a child, _almost_ kissed him, and rubbed my nose against his. That last one even _sounds _weird!

"Mommy, can you feed me?" He says.

"I'm sure you can feed your self Mitskuni." I say not wanting this to be strange. Whoops, too late.

All the girls like die, because I called him Mitskuni. I'll never understand these people. Gawsh…

"Aww… please? Pwetty please?" he says, looking up at me with really big eyes.

"Oh alright…" great! And now I'm a pushover too! He gets off my lap and sits beside me. I lean over towards the coffee table and grab a plate of cake and a spoon. Bite by bite I feed him the cake and the entire time I feel him staring at me. It feels weird. Everything about Hunny feels weird since he kissed me! I just want everything to go back to normal…


	7. Sleepover at  Ouran

Haruhi gazed down sleepily at her history book; she'd been up late last night studying and was trying to get some more done; now that host club was over. She was sitting at a couch in the back corner of the music room. The twins, Tamaki, and Kyoya had gone home a long time ago. Hunny was sitting next t her reading, while Mori sat across from her, also reading. She hadn't known she was this sleepy. '_Maybe I should go home and take a 20 minute nap. I have all the stuff I need to make dinner and I cleaned extra this morning so…' _Haruhi tried to fight the urge but wasn't able to and slowly started to fall asleep. Her head began to tilt forward until she was almost asleep in her tea cup. Hunny watched as the girl next to him grew more and more exhausted by the second and made a quick decision to coax Haruhi's head into falling on his lap.

**Hunny's POV**

What was I supposed to do? Leave her to fall with her face in the tea cup? I couldn't do that and I don't want to wake her up. Now she's asleep… on my lap! She's looks so peaceful though… like she's dreaming about something. Haruhi's always beautiful….

**Normal POV**

Mori looked across the coffee table again at his cousin and the object of his cousins affections. He was currently debating whether he should have Mitskuni wake her up take Haruhi back to her house, or if he should leave them here to get a ride home when she wakes up. He decided this was another one of those 'situations' Mitskuni was talking about. He stood up and grabbed his bag, looking towards his cousin. "Yeah, you can go Takashi. I'll call my driver when she wakes up." Mori nodded and walked out of the room.

**Haruhi's POV**

Oh wow… I'm so tired… I'm so tired; I don't even remember going home last night! Wait… I didn't go home last night! Shoot! Where am I? I sit up from where I'm laying only to see that I was laying on someone's lap… Honey-sempai? Oh my gosh! I knew it would get weirder! Dad's gonna kill me, I promised him I'd make dinner tonight! Well, maybe yesterday? I don't know! What time is it? I pull my phone out of my pocket and look at the time… 12:15AM.

**1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: DAD**

** Hello, my darling Haruhi! That lovely Kyoya boy called to say you would be spending the night at the Haninozuka house~ working on more school work I guess? Have fun and be safe! Love you lots!~ **

Yup… that's my dad all right. Well, I guess this fixes that problem. I stand up to stretch and notice the couch has a blanket on it where I was laying. That's sweet someone got me a blanket. I'm still so tired,

I look over at Hunny-sempai to make sure he hasn't woken up yet. I walk over to the side of the couch he's sitting against. It's a large couch we can both fit. I grab a big pillow and set it down against the arm of the couch. I lean him down onto the pillow, careful not to wake him up. Maybe I should set an alarm so I'll wake up on time. And they have extra uniforms in the back and like a shower here don't they? That's right each of the extra-large bathrooms contains a shower. That's just weird, but hey, it's not my school. I set the alarm on my phone and lay down next to the sleeping blond. As I lay down I feel him shift in his sleep and put his arm around me. He must think I'm some big stuffed animal he has at his house. I knew this would get awkward, and here I am with his ARM WRAPPED around me!

~LATER~

'RING RING' (A/N LOL FAIL RING!) Haruhi's phone alarm buzzed. She groggily opened her eyes and flung her arm out to the side to turn the alarm off. When she stuck her arm out, it hit nothing but air. _'That's weird…'_ She opened her eyes slowly to adjust to the bright light. As she looked around the room she was in she realized she was in the 3rd Music Room.

With a sudden mental impact, the memories of the previous night flooded into her mind. She slowly attempted to roll over dreading what the results might be. Sure enough, half way through this rolling-over process she was halted by an arm wrapped securely around her waist. As she turned her head, she saw bright blond locks lying draped across her shoulder. It was Hunny-senpai. _'He sleeps like a little angel…' _ Haruhi knew she had to get ready for school so she slowly and carefully attempted to detach Hunny's arm from around her waist. After a few slow seconds of moving without waking the sleeping senior she rolled off the couch and sighed.

_'This is where I have to wake up Hunny-senpai. What if all the rumors about him are true? I don't know what to do!' _

She started by lightly poking him in the shoulder a few times, but got no response. "Hunny-senpai, wake up!" She says. No answer again, She says his name a few more times.

**HUNNY'S POV**

Ugh… who is waking me up? Prepare to die! Wait, is that… Haruhi? Oh no! We fell asleep in the Music Room yesterday didn't we! Umm… just act asleep! Yeah, that works.

**HARUHI'S POV (PREPARE FOR EXTREME OOC BLAME IT ON HARUHI'S SLEEPYNESS LEFT OVER FROM JUST WAKING UP)**

This. Kid. Won't. Wake. Up! I swear he's like Sleeping Beauty. Except he's a teenage boy. Maybe it's like Sleeping Beauty? Maybe if I kiss him he'll wake up? Worth a shot… NOTHING else is working.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

Haruhi leans in slowly, carefully and lightly pressing her lips to the "sleeping" senior's. As soon as their lips meet, Hunny's eyes shoot wide open and Haruhi falls back onto the floor, covering her mouth with her hand.

**HARUHI'S POV**

Why did I do that? What kind of idiot am I? I'm probably blushing like crazy right now! What do I say? "So… " I start, "I finally got you to wake up?" Oh no, even I heard the question in my voice. "I'm just gonna go get dressed." I stand up and head to the back closet where we keep extra uniforms for cosplay days. As soon as I shut the door, I collapse on the floor and start hyperventilating. '_What have I done?'_

**HUNNY'S POV**

Did she…? Did we…? We did. We did kiss! Sort of… but still! I can't believe I did that. I didn't respond to her once. She probably hates me now! '_What have I done?'_


	8. Prove it to Me

**Hi! I was gonna put this up yesterday, but it didn't work out so I got it to you guys as soon as I could.**

**Hope you like it!**

**P.S. If you have any ideas... well you know!**

* * *

Haruhi went through the entire school day distracted about what had happened this morning. If anyone asked why she was so out of it, she told them she had been up late studying for a test. It may not have been true but at least it was logical. She went through the entire day, and host club avoiding Hunny. She ate lunch in the classroom, hosted on the opposite side of the room (luckily she didn't have to host with him today!) and went so far as to even face the opposite direction to spare herself embarrassment.

While this worked well for Haruhi, it didn't fare so well with Hunny. All day, he'd wanted to apologize to her, but she was avoiding him like the plague. He had a plan. He was going to explain that morning to her somehow. Even if he had to resort to desperate measures.

**HARUHI'S POV**

I was walking towards the closet where I'd left my bag before Host Club, when all of the sudden out of nowhere, something jumped on my back. Terrified from the sudden impact I fell, making sure to land on my back, which wasn't easy to do with something _on _your back. When I looked up to see what had hit me, I realized it was now sitting. On my stomach. Smirking at me.

"Haru-chan~" the boy said.

"Y-yes, Hunny-senpai?"

"I think we need to talk… about this morning."

"Umm… sorry I need to get going. Maybe later?" I said, my fear probably showing in my voice.

"Yea-NO. This is a right now thing Haru-chan." I look around noticing that everyone else had left. Hunny-senpai stands up and grabs his usa-chan off the floor. He's suddenly bubblier and more like himself, but that doesn't make this situation any more appealing.

"I really don't hate you Haru-chan." He started, "and to prove how much I mean it when I say I don't hate you, I've got a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" I stammered.

"Yup! I already asked your dad so don't worry, but tomorrow, you're coming to my house for a sleep over!"

"A sleepover?" I said skeptically.

I groaned and flopped my head down on the hard floor. A little too hard…

* * *

_an unknown amount of time later…_

_

* * *

blink._

Ugh… where am I?

_blink blink._

Oh phew, just in my room. I guess that was all just a dream then. And so today is… March 8 right? I get up out of bed and walk to my dresser. Sure enough it's March 9, 5:15 PM. I walk out of my room into the kitchen. (A/N She's in spankies and a tee shirt I guess? I don't know… magical powers I guess!)I see my dad sitting at the table, drinking tea.

"My darling Haruhi~ You're finally up!"

"Yeah. What's strange is I don't remember lying down to take a nap."

"Nap? That wasn't a nap silly," Ranka said in an exuberant voice. "You passed out!"

"What?"

"Yes, you passed out when you hit your head after host club. You poor thing…"

I groan and hit my head against a cabinet. "Ouch!" I yell. It's probably not a good idea to do that after just passing out from head trauma.

"Oh! And darling?"

"Yes dad?" I said lowly. My head still hurt...

"He's in the other room, waiting for you."

"He?"

"The cute little blond kid, Haninozuka, I believe?"

I groaned and walked out into the other room, where Hunny was sitting on the floor playing with his usa-chan.

"Hey Hunny-senpai." I said quietly going to sit next to him on the floor.

**(random temporary switch to third person POV)**

"Hi Haru! You can call me Mitskuni, you know that right?"

"Oh, okay. Thanks for bringing me home Mitskuni-senpai."

"No, just Mitskuni, kay Haru-chan? And it was no problem at all!"

"Okay, Mitskuni."

Hunny blinked. His name sounded so foreign coming out of her mouth. It was different than when other people said it. Not in a bad way… no not even close. He liked it better when she said it.

"Mitskuni? Are you okay?" Haruhi asked, sounding worried. He'd been spaced out for a little while now...

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine Haru-chan!"

Hunny stood up and grabbed Haruhi's hand, pulling her up with him.

"I'm gonna go now Haru-chan. I'll see you tomorrow, and you can come home with me to have a sleepover, right?"

"Sounds good, thanks for inviting me over."

"Of course Haru-chan, you can always come over!" Always, Mitskuni thought. She could live there for all he cared.

She walked him to the door and as he left she wondered, just how much cake she'd end up eating this weekend.


	9. Sprinting off into the Sunset sort of

Finally I updated. This one took me a while to write, because every single day I'd write, like, a paragraph, then get distracted. So this took me a LONG time! But, anyways, Here it is! Hope you love it!  


* * *

As I sat down at the kitchen table, I sighed. I had just finished making dinner for my dad, finished my chores and my homework, and studied for my biology test next Wednesday. And I still had an hour before Hunny-senpai was coming to pick me up…

I have nothing to do with my time so I walk over to my bathroom and look at the collection of beauty products sitting on the counter. I look up in the mirror and see, I look like crap! I don't ever care about my appearance but this is like literally ugly. It can't hurt to fix myself up a little, right?

* * *

_ONE HOUR LATER _

I look in the mirror and see something I don't normally see. I straightened my hair and brushed it just right. I put to little clips in and fastened some of it back, but not all of it. I have a little lip gloss on and clear mascara. Okay, so I got a little bored… I look at my clothes and realize I'm wearing something nicer than normal. It's a light yellow dress. I didn't WANT to wear that of course but I started the wash before realizing that I had no clothes… Except this. I glance over to the door of my apartment, and see my bags waiting by the door. Hunny-senpai should be over here any moment. I walk over to the front window and see a limo pull up, right on schedule, so I look around the house. All the lights are off, all the windows (yep all 2) are locked, dad's food is in the fridge… Looks like that's everything. I turn around as I hear a knock on the apartment door. I open it up and see Hunny-senpai standing there holding usa-chan.

"Hi, Hun- I mean Mitskuni. Gosh, I'm never going to get used to calling you that."

He smiles up at me, "Yeah, that's like you asking me to call you Fujioka. That'd be silly though!"

"It would, wouldn't it?"

"You ready to go Haru-chan?" He asks sweetly.

"Ready as ever!" I laugh. As I walk out the door. I set down my small bag and turn around to lock the door. After making sure everything is secure, I pick my bag up and walk down the stairs to the limo, that's already attracted an insane amount of people. His body guard type thing takes my bag and opens my door, bowing to me. I nod awkwardly and thank him, getting into the over-sized car. The inside is pretty much like all the other limos I've been I, except with a little bunny pillow and blanket on one of the seats. I sit down on the luxurious bench inside the limo as Hun- Mitskuni crawls in and sits across from me.

"So… how have you been Haru-chan?"

"Good. Not much has happened since host club today. I did get a paper cut while mailing out a letter though." As soon as I said that he jumps over to the bench (luckily not ON me!) and looks up at me with watery eyes.

"A paper cut? Is Haru gonna die? Is it a big cut? Is it bleeding? Do you have a Band-Aid?" The small boy rambled.

I giggled, "No, I'm not gonna die, it's a little cut, it's not bleeding any more, and yes I do have a Band-Aid on."

_HONEY'S POV_

As I sat in the limo awkwardly, I noticed Haru's clothes for the first time. Today she was wearing…. A dress? Voluntarily? She looks SO cute in it though! I almost can't take it. I've already embarrassed myself with the whole, 'How have you been?' I just saw her 2 ½ hours ago! Look what this girl does to me….

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Hunny stared out the window, waiting for the ride to be over. It wasn't that long of a ride from Haru's house to his, so he had no idea why it felt like an eternity. Finally they pull into his massive driveway, and his chauffeur announces that they'd arrived. Slowly Haruhi gets out of the limo, in awe of the big house. It was almost bigger than Tamaki's house. The Haninozuka's had been rich a lot longer than the Suoh's had so they had more of a fortune. They just weren't as publicized in today's society. Like, they didn't have arranged marriages, unless absolutely necessary.

"Do you like my house Haru?"  
"It's huge!" She said amazed at the building in front of her.

The body guard took Haruhi's luggage and began to walk to the house, not waiting for his master's commands.

"Race ya!" Hunny called brightly. He knew he was going to win, but there was no harm in racing, it wasn't that far a distance. And he didn't even have to run his hardest he could just go slower on purpose and tie with her. He was still thinking about all the many possibilities, when he heard Haruhi yell out "You're on, On your mark, get set, go!" And take off running. What Hunny really didn't know was that in her free time Haruhi had been running a lot more in her free time, training so that she could run farther/faster.

She took off sprinting down the driveway. When I finally made it to the door she had just gotten there, and was pating out of breath. She looks up at me and laughs. Apparently I'm more out of breath than she is, and apparently, she finds it funny. Well I'll show her! I smirk and lean forward, tickling her sides. She falls down to the ground laughing harder than I've ever seen her laugh. So she's ticklish? Well then… After a few minutes, I stop tickling her and she sits there on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"What was that for?" She gasps.

"You beat me Haru!" I giggle.

"Well, yeah! But you didn't have to tickle me!" She says jokingly.

"Yes, I did. You were laughing at me."

"You were too cute looking, I just found it funny! I don't know why!"

'_She thinks I'm cute?' _I smile, and stand up offering my hand for her to take. She grabs my hand and stands up.

"Want to go inside now, Haru?"

"Yeah, we can't spend all night outside." I walk forward and open the front door to my house, and walk inside. The inside is not covered in pink. In fact it's decorated like a traditional Japanese dojo, like the ones my family owns. I watch as Haruhi looks around in awe.

"Your house is amazing senpai!"

"Thanks Haru! But I said you didn't have to call me senpai. We're at my house you know?"

"Right, sorry, force of habit."

A maid wakes up to me, with a plate of my afternoon cake. "Master Haninozuka, welcome back. Miss Fujioka, welcome."

Haruhi blushes, goodness she looks SO cute when she's blushing. "Oh, please just call me Haruhi."

My maid nods. "Yes Miss Haruhi." "Akiko, you can take the cake up to my room, we'll be up in a minute to eat it." The maid nods and walks away. What do we do now?

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Hunny looks around his house, wondering what he thinks Haruhi would want to do next. 'Well she probably wants to set her stuff down. Or what she's carrying, seeing as Renji has the rest of her stuff.'

"Haru-chan, do you wanna see my room?" He asks looking up at her with bright eye.

"Sure Mitskuni, that sounds good."

Hunny grabs her hand and pulls her up the grand spiral staircase. They walk down a maze of seemingly endless hallways before finally reaching the right room. He reaches forward and opens the door. Haruhi looks around his room taking it all in. His room is white, and not pink like she'd expected. His bed is in a box that is attached to the ceiling like a loft, which has a hammock hanging down from it. The room has a loft that contains piles of stuffed animals like she's never seen before, and there's a TV (that has pink bunny ears!), a computer, and a bunch of other things you'd find in a rich kids room.

"What do you wanna do Haru?" Hunny says climbing up the ladder to sit on his bed.

"Anything, I guess. It's your house." Hunny pats next to him, letting her know she can sit next to him; he doesn't bite (hard). Haruhi walks forward to the ladder and climbs up, and then sits down on the softest bed she's ever felt.

"Then we can take turns choosing what we want to do? Is that okay Haru?"

"Sounds good to me." Haruhi says blandly.

"Well, how about we play dress up?" Hunny asks looking up at her from where he was sitting.

"I don't know… I don't really like dress up."

"Please Haru-chan! I have this whole big closet of dress up clothes, that I never get to use because I'd have to play by myself, and that doesn't sound very fun, and Chika-chan won't play with me, and I probably have a lot clothes that fit you, because I had this friend who was kinda your size but then she moved and-"

"Mitskuni!" Haruhi says laughing.

"What?" He looks up at her, his eyes with the tiniest bits of tears in them.

"That has got to be the LONGEST sentence I've ever heard."

"Ooooh…. Sorry!"

"It's fine. Well if you really want to play dress-up that badly, I guess I can play for a little while."

"Yay! Haru-chan's gonna play dress up with me!" Hunny bounces up and down on his bed, radiating pure joy. He leans over and hugs her and gives her a peck on the check. Then he turns around and pushes a button on the side of his bed, not even looking to see Haruhi's reaction. Which was one of pure shock, and the tiniest bit of fear. She still felt a little weird around him, with everything that's happened these past few weeks.

She turns to see what he's doing. When he pushes the button, a trap door opens revealing a slide back down to the floor. "Rich kids…" Haruhi mutters under breath.

"Come on Haru!" Hunny says, right before jumping down the slide himself.

Haruhi looks over with hesitation, before deciding, 'Hey, it can't be that bad." She crawls over to the opening on the side of the bed and hops in, going down the slide.


	10. DressUp and a Food Fight

Haruhi sighed and looked down at the dress she had dawned. It was the least of her frilly worries in this huge closet. She turned to look through the rack of clothes one last time, just checking to make sure there wasn't a simpler dress that wasn't too strange. This was probably the outfit that'd work best. And who knows, maybe she could have fun with it.

There was a long row of wigs and accessories, more than she'd ever seen before in her entire life. There were Cleopatra wigs, Marie Antoinette, you name it, Hunny's dress up closet had it. She skimmed over the wigs before finding one that was perfect for her disguise. It was a simple brown, curly ponytail attachment. Turning the row of accessories, she found roller blades (perfect!) and some strange looking glasses. _I think they're called… cat rimmed? Maybe… _they were black with little gems on the corners of the lenses. The kind that was popular in the 1960's in America.

She applied all the chosen accessories, and looked in the mirror one last time. _Perfect, I don't even look the same. Well, I do… just different. _She took a deep breath and turned to open the door leading back out into Hunny's room. As Haruhi stepped out of the closet, she thought she caught a glimpse of surprise on Hunny's face, but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"Do you like it?" she said quietly.

Hunny stood up slowly, "Like it?" Hunny said disbelievingly. "I love it! It's SOOOOO cute!" he squealed, running up to hug her around the waist. Haruhi laughed and hugged him back. "You're the cutest poodle skirt girl I've ever seen!"

"Thanks Mitskuni."

He stepped back and looked up at her. "Soooo…. Whatcha wanna do now Haru-chan?"

She thought about it for a moment, and then smiled. "How about we bake a cake?"

* * *

Hunny turned for what seemed the thousandth time, around another corner.

"Where exactly are we going?" Haruhi asked. "We've passed like, 8 kitchens."

"We're going to _my _kitchen Haru!"

"_Your _kitchen?"

"Yeah! I asked for it last year when I first met Tama-chan. I thought I could make my own cakes for once. They just finished building it last month, and I've never really gotten the chance to use it so… yeah. I though you could be the first one to use my kitchen with me."

"Oh. That explains it."

They turned another corner, into a big yellow kitchen, with a huge skylight. It had everything any chef could ever need, in the history of ever.

Haruhi looked down at him, "Mitskuni, this is so cool!"

He laughed, "Thanks Haru! What kinda cake did you want to make?"

"Hmm… I don't know… What is your _favorite _kind of cake?"

"Well… I like all cakes really, but I do love Red Velvet cake!"

"Lucky you, I have a recipe that I had to use for Home Ec the other day. I put it in my wallet; let me grab it really fast." Haruhi reached into her pocket and pulled out her little wallet. Inside was the recipe for 'The Best Red Velvet Cake You've Ever Eaten'

"What's it say Haru, what's it say?" Hunny said bouncing up and down.

"Here, I'll read the ingredients you grab them out of cupboards and stuff okay?"

"Oh-kay!" he said giving her a mock salute, happy to have a job other than _eat cake_for once.

"1 lb box of confectioners' sugar," she said slowly, "Do you have that?"

"I think so… Yep, here it is!"

"3 teaspoons cocoa powder?"

"Check!"

"1 teaspoon baking soda and 1 teaspoon baking powder."

"Check, check!"

It went on like this for a while until they had all the ingredients except for the '2 1/2 cups of sifted cake flour' the very last item on the list.

"Haru, I can't find it anywhere! Will you help me?"

"Sure." She replied easily. She turned around and began looking in a row of cupboards behind her. After searching through three of the cupboards, she finally finds a big bag full of cake flour. She turns around to show Hunny, and slams right into him, pouring flour all over him and the floor. She stands up and looks down at him.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I am soooo sorry Mitskuni! I didn't know you were behind me!" She reaches her hand down to help him up, and he grabs it willingly. He stands up looking down at his flour covered clothes.

"No Problem Haru!" he says cheerfully, "As long as I can do… this!" he yells and jumps on her (lightly, don't worry!) getting the flour all over _her_ clothes. (A/N she changed out of the poodle skirt costume)

"Ugh! You crazy little… !" She says laughing, she turns and grabs one of the eggs and smashes it over his head laughing. She got him square in the side of the head with an egg.

"Hey! Haru!" Hunny turns around and grabs the other egg, smashing it on her cheek. It cracked and the contents dribbled down her neck, Haruhi shuddered at the cold sliminess, then grabbed the nearest object, grinning when she saw what it was.

She sprayed whipped cream in her opponents face, this time his eyes weren't spared and he stumbled blindly around the kitchen. He then wiped of the offending cream, leant over and smeared it over Haruhi's face, pinning her to the nearby wall so she couldn't do anything.

"This game isn't fair Haru! You're taller than me!"

"You're the one who's got me pinned to the wall Mitskuni! I think you're winning!"

He laughs and reaches up and pecks her on the cheek, tasting the whipped cream on her face. "Mmm… creamy… _Now _it's fair!"

"Ooooh no! No, it's not!" Haruhi said grinning evilly. She leaned forward and slowly licked the whipped cream off of his check.

"Hey!" He said laughing.

"Maybe…. Maybe we should make the cake now." Haruhi said giggling at the look on his face

**HARUHI'S POV**

I have _no _idea, why I just did that!

I am so weird.

I feel like the twins.

And the twins are creepers.

It's not like I like him!

Things have just been different since he kissed me!

I was probably blushing like an idiot right then…

Oh, the horror…

**3****rd**** POV**

"Right…. I knew that." He said letting go of her wrists and turning to walk around to the large island in the center of the kitchen. He sat down on one of the barstools and watched as Haruhi cleaned her workspace.

"Hey Haru!"

"Yes Mitskuni?"

"Wanna play 20 questions? Pleeeeease?"

"Umm… sure?"

"Oh! No, even _better!_"

"What?" Haruhi said cautiously.

"Truth! Like from truth or Dare, that commoners game you taught everybody, but without the dare!"

"Oh, okay, I guess."

"We'll start out _really _easy!"

_Does this mean their going to end up being really hard? _Haruhi thought.

"What's you favorite color?

"Hmm… probably light blue… but NOT because it's the color of our uniforms. It's because it's the color of the sky, which is where my mother is."

"That's so sweet Haru!"

"What's yours Mitskuni?"

"Well, it's no pink, like most people think. It's yellow! Like sponge cake, or the sun, or cute little chickies, or sunflowers, or my hair!"

Haruhi laughed, "It fits you." She cracked an egg into the bowl and waited for him to ask a question.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Hmm… I like… well, don't tell any one this but I tried fancy tuna the other day. Not nearly as yummy as I had hoped. I'd have to say my favorite food is… this American food called Tater tots. Have you ever had 'em?"

"Nooooo! I want some now! So wait… You _don't _ like fatty tuna?"

"Nah…Too… fatty."

"When did you try it? It's not cheap."

Haruhi bristled the tiniest bit at the comment, but said, "One of my clients gave it to me for Valentine's day."

"Ooh!" Hunny said, his eyes going wide.

"My turn. I don't really think I have to ask what your favorite food is." She giggled.

"Nope! You should already know that!" he said giggling.

"Soo… If you could have any animal for a pet (which you probably can…) what would you choose?"

"Actually, I've never had a pet!"

"Never?" Haruhi said, as she mock-gasped, "Even **I **had a pet once Mitskuni!"

"Really!" he said excitedly, "What was it?"

"She was a hamster named Trix. She turned out to be pregnant right after we bought her, and she had 4 baby hamsters, that I named: Missy, Suzy, Cindy Lou, and Betty Jean. (A/N Anyone who catches that reference, which most of you won't, is my new favorite person!) Eventually we had to sell them when we got a new land lady.

"Aww… poor hamsters! If I had a pet, I'd want a little yellow birdie!"

Haruhi laughed and finished pouring the cake batter into a pan. "Your turn." She said as she slipped the pan into the oven.

"Do you hate me?"

Haruhi whipped around to face him.

"Hate you? How on earth could I _hate _you? _Why _on earth would I hate you?"

"I don't know…" he said quietly, tracing an invisible design on the counter top. "You just seem to like everybody else in the Host club more than me."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"Well, ever since we had you join the club, you've become better friends with everybody else and you don't yell at Tama-chan as much, or the twins either. But you treat me the same as before."

"Oh, no no no no no! You've got it all wrong! When I first came to the Host Club, you and Mori-sempai were the only ones who weren't totally insane! In fact, if anything, I've always liked you best. I didn't mean to worry you Mitskuni."

She walked around to the other side of the island and gave him a hug from behind. She let go and he turned around to look up at her with teary eyes. He blinked and smiled just the tiniest bit, the reached his arms up towards her. She laughs and nods. "Only one last time, kay?"

* * *

**A/N**

Just in case you care, this is the recipe they used.

1 teaspoon salt  
1 1/2 cups sugar  
1/2 cup (1 stick) unsalted butter, softened  
2 large eggs  
1 cup buttermilk  
1-2 ounces red food coloring

1 teaspoon distilled white vinegar  
1 teaspoon vanilla extract  
For the frosting:

1 (8-ounce) package cream cheese, softened  
1/2 cup (1 stick) unsalted butter or margarine, softened  
1 pound box confectioners' sugar  
1 teaspoon vanilla extract

For the Cake:

Preheat the oven to 350 degrees F.

Grease and flour 2 (9-inch) cake pans. In a medium bowl or on a piece of waxed paper, sift together flour, cocoa, baking soda, baking powder, and salt; set aside. In a large bowl, cream together sugar and butter. Beat in eggs, 1 at a time. Alternately add flour mixture and buttermilk. Beat in food coloring and vinegar, then add vanilla. Spread the batter evenly in the pans.

Bake for 20 to 30 minutes or until a wooden toothpick inserted into the center comes out clean. Turn out onto a rack to cool.

For the Frosting:

In a large bowl, combine the cream cheese and butter. Beat in confectioners' sugar until fluffy. Beat in vanilla. Stir in pecans, if using. Use frosting to fill and ice cake.


	11. Ovens and Refrigerators

Sorry this chapter is so short.

It's short for a reason I swear. It's just this chapter is a lot of inner ramblings, and if I went any further it'd lose it's meaning.

Super Big Awesome Thanks to Lacey-Chan666 for all the love and support in writing this chapter!  
I dedicate this to you!

P.S. I hid a Hairspray (the movie with Nikki Blonsky and Zac Efron in it! The actual plays good too...:D) reference in here. If you find it, tell me in a comment and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Keep in mind it's not a DIRECT quote.

* * *

HARUHI POV  
I can't sleep. I can't, I can't, I can't.  
I'm in an oven, I swear. It's horrible.  
I've kicked off all of the blankets, flipped my pillows over to the 'cool side', and I feel like I'm sweating.  
I need something to take my mind off the heat...  
Hunny.  
This boy is going to be the end of me I swear to high heaven.  
Things around him just keep getting weirder.  
I act strange, he acts strange.  
It's like a whole lotta strange coming at me from a never ending parade of cute.  
I think it's going to kill me.  
He's kissed me. I've kissed him. He's jumped on me. I licked him. (That sounds wrong... I'm such a sick person.)  
I don't know what I'm going to do.  
I certainly don't hate him. But I don't think I like him either.  
But I think of him more highly than the rest of the host club.  
I don't know what to do.  
What if I do like him? Then what? It's not like he likes me...  
Does he?

HUNNY POV  
I can't sleep. I can't, I can't, I can't.  
It's like I'm sleeping in a refrigerator.  
I've got blanket upon blanket, and a sweatshirt on.  
I need something to get my mind of the freezing temperature...  
Haruhi.  
Oh goodness, I love her.  
I've always known I liked her.  
I never knew I loved her.  
This is full blown, I'm ready to risk my life for you at any time, you have me under your control love.  
She doesn't know how much power she has over me.  
She might never know.  
I'd give up usa-chan if she told me to.  
I'd give up hosting.  
Heck, I'd give up cake for y entire life if she told me to  
I could be captivated in her eyes and her smile for days.  
Whenever she's near me my knee's go weak.  
My breathing constricts.  
She always smells like something sweet. But it's not a particular scent.  
It's Haruhi.  
And it makes me drowzy.  
Sounds cheesy right?  
I agree.  
But hey, Love's a doozy.  
I can't sleep. I can't, I can't, I can't.  
I give up. I'm just gonna get up and walk around.  
I stand up and walk towards the door that leads out into the hallway. It's no warmer out here. I can't stand the cold. I'd much rather be too hot.  
I stand here for a minute just waiting to hopefully warm up, my teeth chattering. Maybe Haruhi's room is warmer? Maybe if I can sneak into her room and just wait there...  
No. I've got it!  
I'm me, and I'm cute.  
Why not play it towards my advantage?  
I walk back into my room and change into my cuter PJ's then grab usa-chan. Heading towards Haruhi's room, I run over what I'm gonna say briefly in my head, before going into her room.  
I can see her sit up groggily.  
"Mitskuni?" she whispers.  
"Haru. I'm cold... I can't sleep."  
Haruhi blinks and stands up.  
"Your cold?" she says skeptically. "Because I'm over here, burning."  
"Really?" I ask, playing a tired little boy.  
"Yeah."  
"But I'm in my room, with pretty much 8 super thick blankets piled up around me. And I can't sleep Haru!"  
"...I'm sorry..."  
"Can I come sleep with you? Please Haru! I can't sleep..."

HARUHI POV  
I'm in shock.  
See, it's that strange again.  
He just asked if he could sleep with me?  
Not in any creepy way... But still.  
"I guess so..." I say reluctantly.  
I can't flat out refuse him... but it seems weird to say yes to that request.  
"Thanks Haru." he says quietly, looking up at me. He walks up to the bed and gets in.  
This kid is seriously like an ice cube, he wasn't kidding when he said he was cold.  
Well... at least it'll make me warm...

HUNNY POV  
I crawl into Haruhi's bed and immediately notice how much warmer it is than mine.  
Maybe I can cool her down?  
I swear I'm a giant ice cube.  
I feel her lay down on the pillow next to me on the (overly) large bed.  
After a few minutes, where I'm almost sure she's sleeping, I lean over and kiss her on the cheek, then whisper, "Thanks for everything Haru. You'll never know how much you mean to me."  
I lay back down and after a few minutes feel Haruhi lean over to me, and give me a kiss on the cheek in return. I can vaguely hear her whisper, "and how much you mean to me too." 


	12. World's Happiest Note from the Author

A Note from the Author

* * *

**GOOD NEWS!**

Okay! In case anyone out there still likes this story, or cares, and doesn't hate me… (I think some people might hate me... D: Just kidding! At least... I hope so! ;)

My Writer's Block has been **successfully murdered with a meat hammer**!  
I've written the next 3 ½ chapters already! And I don't plan on stopping!

To be **completely** and** totally** honest, I spent literally **hours** trying to decide where to go with this story, and after experiencing a relatively (read: vaguely) similar love-life-experience, _I know where to go_!

It only took me **2 days** to write **3 and a half chapters**, so don't expect me to give up again.

I didn't plan on posting anything until I'd finished the story, but I'm getting impatient!

So… if I get even ONE single solitary lone solo unaccompanied review to post **Chapter 12: Breakfast, Lunch, and a Commoners Ramen **then I will post it now, and continue from there.

If none of you really care, and it turns out I'm doing this for my own benefit (Haha wouldn't that be sad! Anyways…) then I will post them when I have the ending written.

Ta-ta for now!

Oh, and again _**MY MOST COMPLETE AND SINCERE APOLOGIES!**_

Love you guys!

~agw7897


	13. Breakfast, Lunch, and a Commoner's Ramen

**Here you go! Chapter 12: Breakfast, Lunch and a Commoner's Ramen! **

**Not only did I get 1 review, I got three! So I'd like to thank Caw-Raven, Angelic Visage, and Faithful-facade for their reviews that have inspired the posting of this chapter!**

* * *

Haruhi blinked. Then she blinked again.

'_Gosh… why is it so dang bright in here?' _ She thought. She opened her eyes just a crack, then proceeded to close them once more, hiding them from the harsh morning light. She rolled over in the huge bed, getting tangled in the (still very hot and stuffy) comforter. She slowly sat up and opened her eyes, attempting to look around and find her gracious host. But, alas, he was nowhere to be seen. Confused, Haruhi stumbles out of the bed, and stretches, (making those always _so_ attractive baby dinosaur noises that people make when they stretch in the morning) and looks around again. She walks to what she would like to presume to be the bathroom and knocks on the closed door. No answer… She then walks over to the main door. She opens the double doors to her suite and looks out. No one's there.

'_Ah well. Finally some peace and quiet I guess!'_

Turning around, she walked into her room, grabbed her book out of her bag, sat down and began to read. And surprisingly enough… she wasn't bothered for 30 minutes. Which, was a nice change (don't get her wrong), but still… she felt like something was up. But, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she continues reading. For another 15 minutes, she enjoys the solitude of the Haninozuka estate, reveling in peace and quiet for the first time in what felt like a year.

Then, like the answer to everything, she heard a light knock at the doors.

"Who is it?" Haruhi called quickly.

"It's me, Haru-chan! I've brought you breakfast!" said a little voice outside the door.

"Mitskuni? Come on in!" Haruhi set her book down and stood up, welcoming the idea of food (and company, surprisingly enough…)

"I brought you more American food Haru! Remember, you said you like Tater-tots? Well, I got a recipe for Scrambled Eggs and Hash Browns, and I made it for you, all by myself!" Hunny said, beaming with pride. He walked over and set the food on the table in front of her chair.

"Wow senp- I mean Mitskuni, that's really sweet… Thanks." Haruhi said, gazing longingly at the food. Her sentence was finished with an impeccably timed stomach growl.

"Haha Haru! Better dig in!" Hunny said giving her his widest smile.

Haruhi looked up at him gratefully, and then began eating.

After about half of her food had been eaten, she noticed the older boy staring at her.

"Mitskuni?" she said, waving her hand back and forth in front of his face.

"Huh? Wah?" Hunny stammered, "Oh, sorry! Just… spaced out for a minute, ya know?"

Haruhi smiled, "Did you need anything to eat?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Me? No, I already ate!"

Haruhi smiled once more, "Alright then! Whatever you say…" She joked with a slight smirk. She then continued to eat her breakfast with a comfortable silence drifting between them.

* * *

A few hours later, they had done everything they could think of. They'd watched movies, they'd baked a cake for lunch, Hunny had showed off his martial arts, and now, it was finally time for lunch. They walked to the large yellow kitchen they had been in the night before, and sat down at the bar.

"So… what's for lunch Mitskuni?"

"I've got an idea what if we have… we can eat… how do I… um…" Hunny stammered carefully.

"Spit it out, what do you want?"

"Comnkdfosi Raskgsn…" He mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you…" Haruhi said, her voice edged.

"Commonerf Rafmer…" He mumbled, only the slightest bit louder.

"Honestly, it's not like I'm going to bite you! What do you want for lunch? We've got to hurry, I've got to go home soon and finish my laundry."

"I'd like some… um… Commoner's Ramen." He said looking away from her eyes.

Haruhi blinked, an annoyed look in her eyes. Then slowly her annoyance melted away into confusion, which then quickly turned to mirth. Haruhi let out a loud laugh.

"Did you really not want to say Commoner in front of me Mitskuni? Is that it?" She said, her voice laced with amusement.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt your feelings! But… I didn't know what else to call it! And I really wanted to try some today…"

Haruhi laughed once more then patted his arm. "I'm fine with it, I promise. I know you didn't mean any harm, and I think it's a great idea. In fact, why don't we give my stuff to the driver, and have him take it to my apartment. Then we can walk to the market, and then you can walk me home."

Hunny looked up at her, the childish gleam returning to his eyes once more. "Oh yay! This is going to be so awesome Haru-chan!" He then jumped out of his bar-stool and grabbed her hand, dragging her along with him towards her room to pack her bags.

* * *

**There you go! I'll be posting Chapter 13: Desperate Times and Desperate Measures on Monday, June 18th and since that chapter is so short (I think it's a little over 300 words T.T), Chapter 14: I'm Not _R__eally_ Your Therapist will be up on Tuesday!**

**Hugs and cake!**

**~agw7897**


	14. Desperate Times and Desperate Measures

**Hey guys! I have to apologize, I put this up _days_ ago, at like 2 AM but apparently it never went through, and I checked today (Saturday) So I could put up the next chapter, and then saw that this one had never published in the first place! I was super upset... Anyways, the next chapter should be coming up really soon!_ Maybe _Monday or Tuesday, but I'm not sure!  
**

**Oh, and again sorry it's so short.  
**

* * *

The week following the sleep over at Hunny's house was awful for Haruhi. Her brain was constantly thinking at about a hundred miles per hour, and always about the same thing.

Mitskuni Haninozuka.

She didn't know what to do! She knew she couldn't take it anymore; she was bound to burst any moment now.

**HARUHI'S POV**

I think my brain is going to explode. Two weeks ago, I hardly thought about any of them outside of Host Club, and now it's like my brain is a broken record. He's all I can think about! It's so distracting. I don't need this kind of confusion now. I can't _handle _this kind of confusion right now! I have exams to think about, and dinners to cook, and laundry to do and… Him to host with.

Let's face it. I don't even have to TRY anymore… this whole 'Forbidden Crush on the Loli-shota' thing, is really getting to me. I don't need to think about stuttering and blushing or any of that stuff… It just happens!

And I'm going to take it as a bad sign.

There has to be someone I can tell all of this too, SOMEONE who will know what to do… And it's probably not my dad. He'd tell me to never get married or date. Ever.

Or Tamaki. He'd probably tell me the same thing.

Or Kyoya. He just flat out won't care.

Or Hikaru… Or Kaoru. I think that would just result in kidnapping.

And probably not Mori. He wouldn't be much help… plus it's his cousin!

Who else do I even know?

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Haruhi racked her brain for moment, trying to think of someone else she could tell. Finally after a very long and tiring internal debate, she did what she had told herself she would never do.

She called Renge.


End file.
